Filter devices with filter housings and replaceable filter elements are known. A not insignificant portion of production costs arise in these filter devices for the construction of the retaining means for detachable fixing of the filter element. In the filter device of this type disclosed in EP 0 819 214 B1, the retaining means has a spring arrangement of two compression springs which work against one another. By the resulting spring force of the two springs, an end piece, located on the filter element and acting as a sealing and retaining element is slipped onto the housing-side retaining element which is formed by the connecting piece. The connecting piece extends into the support tube of the filter element on the head of the filter housing.
The comparatively complex construction of the retaining means leads to high production costs.